wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Kongasu Taiyō
Appearance Kongasu is a muscular builded man who occasionally wears a red shirt, sometimes a grey shirt, that doesn't matter. For training excercises, he wears a tank-top underneath his shirts. Kongasu wears also normal looking jeans. He have a scar under his right eye, which was an accident under his training. Kongasu has orange-colored hair, matched like with his eyebrows. Personality Kogasu has always been seen as a kindhearted person, always seeking to help others while improving his clans way of life. He is known to answer the calls of many during times of need, vastly contributing to his reputation as a defender. Kogasu was always one to look out for the well being of others, even going as far as putting himself in harms way to make sure his friends and family wouldn't get hurt. During the various wars Yoshigakure has been in, Kogasu has aided immensely, leading some to call him "Gabriel" to his is angelic appearance. Equipment Vajra Sand: Vajra Sand has the appearance most similar to that of Gold Sand. Using it, he is capable of heating it to immense temperatures via vibration, as well as applying irresistible forces to incoming and touched objects, allowing him to pulverize and vaporize objects and targets from immense distances. By forming them into structures, it becomes unable to be moved by external forces, while if uses them as projectiles, they are unaffected by outside forces. This grants his Vajra Sand the properties of an truly ultimate defense and ultimate offense. Because it is tuned to his naturally occuring curse mark, only he is capable of controlling it. Due to him being able to channel the intense heat produced by his body into it at will, he can catch ensnared opponents off guard and even further deter targets from engaging in close range combat. Kogasu's Vajra Sad is able to accept heat produced by his curse mark's natural energy and chakra, but won't accept heat from other techniques. By allowing the sand to adhere to the strict gravitational pull of his body when it's engaged, he can literally create impenetrable armor, making all blows against him ineffective and futile, as well as control it as an extension of his very body. By giving its particulates opposite magnetic fields, Kogasu can cause its configurations to go wild and spikes will be formed at an astounding rate at odd and quite random angles. When doing so, it takes a wide-scale configuration. Because its particles are extremely small, it can flow like water in its natural state, or like sand when needed, allowing it to act like a Magnetohydrodynamic fluid. This sand is noted of being weightless to Kogasu, though because of its properties, its solid, and autonomously applies incredible to irresistible force to objects it comes into contact with, as well as being immovable to objects fighting against it. Kogasu is able to modify the amount of force it applies to objects. This feat in itself makes it a true nightmare for ensnared and imprisoned targets. Powers and Control Kogasu possesses a unique ability to convert kinetic energy, or heat, into usable energy, whether it be natural energy, chakra, or other energy. He can even absorb radiation, converting it in a process similar to photosynthesis. Physical Attributes: Kogasu is physically fit and nearly superhuman in terms of physical parameters and attributes. He is known to be quite fast on his feet and possesses above average senses that are extraordinarily high, even for top tier shinobi standards. Regularly doing extensive exercise and training in harsh environments for years on end has allowed him to develop quite the body. Scorch Manipulation: Kogasu is highly skilled in the usage of Scorch Energy, simultaneously combining wind natured energy with fire natured energy to produce flames capable of evaporating as well as incinerating, among a few other things. Kogasu possesses a natural curse mark, which allows him to utilize Natural energy in conjunction with the physical and spiritual energies residing within his body to produce natural energy, along with granting him a unique form he can take for added benefits. Despite Scorch Energy being a combination of Wind and Fire Energy natures, Kogasu has been known to produce powerful magnetic fields. By releasing a potent magnetic field tuned to his curse mark, Kogasu is able to magnetize the very atoms of objects and even his targets by aligning the atoms on the molecular level, making the technique quick and highly effective, while keeping other users of magnetism from being empowered by it. Due to his mastery over the Scorch Element, Kogasu is able to release ambient heat into his surroundings capable of evaporating or even ionizing water, making techniques of that aforementioned nature useless against him. Generating and managing temperatures up to and above waters two-hundred-twelve-degree temperature is nothing short of child's play to him, as he could do so without expending any chakra. Another attribute of his innate skill in modulating the property of temperature is the ability of spontaneous combustion. With such an ability, he is able to produce an area around his personal being capable of instantly combusting anything he desires that enters the predefined area. Curse Mark of the Sun Deity The unique curse mark allows him to utilize abilities steming from the Sun itself. When combined with the Scorch Energy, Kogasu gains access to the Sun Divinity Method, becoming empowered by the essence of the Sun and stars themselves. Being as such, he gains incredible chakra control over fire based natures. Activating the unique marking at will, Kogasu is even able to remotely conjure the heat of the sun itself, confining its heat and gravitational pull to his very body, controlling its power to the fullest extent.It manifests itself on Kogasu's body as a red band extending from the bottom of his neck across his upper and mid face, manifesting pointed lines, extending down his eyes. As Kogasu calls upon its power increasingly, his appearance bean changing and he gains markings on his forearms. At the minimum peak of its power, this mysterious glyphs lift off his forearms and rotating in a clockwise and counter-clockwise manner. At its current max potential, he undergoes a complete transformation into the Sun Divinity, boasting ridged, feather-like spikes across his body with red and orange markings. Eventually, the red colored mark covers his entire body, appearance not as a mark at all. In its final stage, Kogasu actually manifests feathers and takes on the appearance of a bird-like creature, with his eyes even changing. The Curse Mark of the Sun Deity autonomously provides the user with a vast healing factor capable of healing on the subatomic particle level via electromagnetic forces. It does this autonomously once the wielder is harmed, regardless if the Sun Deity Method is active or not. The extent of the healing depends on the damage inflicted, meaning the worst the damage, the faster it heals. After a specific amount of damage is inflicted on the user, the healing rate will increase to such levels that he can heal completely instantaneously as long as he have the energy reserves for it. The Sun Deity Method An unique transformation created by and unique to Kogasu. Apperance: At will, Kogasu is able to activate the Curse Mark of the Sun Deity, causing a red band to surround his upper head and eyes before a single red point extends down his eyes and well as the entirety of his neck. The marks then extend down the length of his arms and torso, forming a complex and intricate pattern on his lower abs. Kogasu's hair turns black and grows long in length and his teeth are transformed into massive canines. Usage: Upon activating the technique, Kogasu gains the ability to manipulate heat and radiation, including nature transformations in which fire and wind is used. His speed, durability and fighting prowess are increased exponentially and at his current place in time, the limits of the this technique aren't known. Abilities: So far, he has shown the ability to change the structure of his hands to produce greater impact force when utilizing martial arts, as well as an array of Sun Deity techniques, this form is capable of burning away powerful illusions making them useless as long as his is in this form. He is able to emit a magnetic field by circulating and rotating his energy through his body at immense speed, creating a personal, but very powerful magnetic Field. From his body, Kogasu is able to generate temperatures in upwards of twenty-seven million degrees Fahrenheit, as well as untold amounts of pressure. At its maximum temperature, Kogasu is able to cancel and negate the functions of other techniques and matter, while making it so energetic that it simply breaks down into nothing. Being like the Sun itself, Kogasu is able to generate plasma from his body or by super-heating fire into plasma, which emit no visible light. He can channel the flames into plasma, which has, form many purposes, infinite conductivity, he can boost his own plasmic attacks to extraordinary standards, even going as far as doing the same with real plasma. Combining plasma with the immense heat, pressure and magnetism he is capable of generating, he can produce miniature solar prominences, bright, large gaseous features extending from his body in the shape of a loop. Upon causing these prominences to break off, Kogasu can generate a coronal mass ejection, a massive burst of plasma, electrons, protons, electromagnetic radiation and magnetic Fields. Oncoming projectiles will be rended into atoms and the protons and neutrons the atoms are composed off will fragment, creating a short period of fission on the surface of Kogasu's body, while also releasing deadly gamma rays. By shaping his magnetic field around his body and limbs, he can personally direct this intense gamma rays towards specific targets, inducing radiation poisoning along with immense heat. Kogasu is unaffected by this. The magnetic fields he is capable of generating are so strong that they render vacuum bi-refringent and is capable of distorting and magnifying images, granting him magnetic lensing. By shaping his personally produced magnetic fields into extensions of his body, he can obliterate objects using them, physically shattering their atomic structure. Final Form At its current max potential, he undergoes a complete transformation into the Sun Deity, boasting ridged, feather-like spikes across his body with red and orange markings. Eventually, the red colored mark covers his entire body, appearance not as a mark at all. In its final stage, Kogasu actually manifests feathers and takes on the appearance of a bird-like creature, with his eyes even changing. Trivia As some Readers maybe noticed, I mess up when i say Kogasu, as i mistakingly Write "Kongasu" instead. Let's say it's sort of a nickname, if not, just presume i'm a dickhead. Kogasu(Without the N) is japanese for "Scorch" Taiyō is also Japanese and translates to "Sun" Category:Original Characters Category:Heroic